Gino's Locket
by Writer of Craziness
Summary: A Gino and OC oneshot. Basically a locket and a promise to go with it.


**Hey people. I tried to sleep but this idea wouldn't leave me alone!**

***glares at plot bunny***

***sigh* so now I wrote this to get the damn thing out of my head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

No one ever saw him doing it, mostly because he didn't want anyone to see him. But if you caught him when he was alone, or at least when he thought he was alone, you would find him staring at a small locket that hung around his neck, tucked away out of sight.

Of course, the few who ever saw it never found out why he had it or what was in it.

He flirted and laughed all time to cover up the sadness, the hurt, the pain of losing _her._

It was all just a front, a cover, a wall blocking out the outside world from seeing how he truly felt.

* * *

It was a sunny day when he brought her the news.

"Congratulations Gino!"

He was happy that Mina was happy for him.

Minako was his best friend in the whole wide world. They had known each other since they were small. They told each other _everything. _

One time Gino got sick and Minako ended up taking care of him. And just a few days later, Mina came down with the flu.

She didn't like the news that came after.

"What? But you can't!"

"I'm sorry Mina, but I have to. It's part of the job."

Gino didn't want to, but he had to go back to the imperial palace which was across the country for his new job as a knight of the round.

Dropping her head, Mina mumbled "I understand." But she looked up with tears in her green-blue eyes and a smile on her face she added "Come back soon, okay?"

Gino nodded and replied "I will" as he walked off.

* * *

A few months later, Gino returned.

Minako was over joyed to see him.

She had heard of his arrival before he had even told her. So he was surprised to see her running up one of the sidewalks in the only park in the small town. He barely had time to register what was happening before she had crashed into him.

"M—Mina!"

"Don't act so surprised you should have known I was going to meet you when you got here!" She smiled up at him. "You should come by more often. I missed you and it gets really lonely around here without you."

"Minako, that's what I need to talk to you about."

Mina frowned. No one ever called her Minako unless she was in trouble (which happened to be all the time) or someone was serious.

"What is it Gino?"

"I…I won't be coming back…"

"What do you mean?" Mina backed away.

"You know what I mean, Mina. I won't be coming back…ever."

She covered her mouth with her hand and backed away even more as rain started to fall.

"I have to move to the palace, Mina. I can't see you anymore."

"But…why?"

"I don't know, but it's the Knight of One's orders. I'm sorry Mina."

He turned around to leave.

"No."

"What?" he spun around to find Mina, tears streaming down her face, mixing in with the rain that soaked her usually curly, now flat, chocolate brown hair. She was clutching something to her chest.

"You…promised."

Gino's eyes widened at those words.

"You promised! You promised that you wouldn't leave me! That you would always be there for me!"

She threw the small, silver item at him, which hit his chest and fell to the ground.

"Damn you Gino! I hate you and I'll never forgive you!"

Gino could only watch as Mina ran down the street away from him.

After a few minutes, he picked up the locket and walked away.

* * *

Gino received the news two months later.

Mina was dead.

She had fallen ill and died and few days later.

It had started with her becoming pale just three days after Gino had left for good.

She collapsed after a while and had been bed ridden for days. She seemed to get better for a short amount of time before it got worse and she died.

Gino blamed himself. It was his entire fault. If he hadn't left, then Mina would be…

* * *

On the window sill in Gino's room, a small, silver locket could be seen, the fading sun glinting off of the cool metal. The locket was open and inside a picture of two kids, a boy and a girl, side by side, with their arms around each other's shoulders, smiled goofily at the camera. The boy had messy blond hair and was slightly taller than the girl, while the girl had chocolate brown hair and blue-green eyes.

A voice of a little girl could be heard.

_"We'll always be best friends, right?"_

_"Right."_

_"Promise you won't leave?"_

_"…Promise…"_

* * *

**I'll admit that I almost started crying when I wrote that last part.**

**BTW, for those who don't understand the last bit, Mina is talking and then Gino replies.**

**Well it's about 1:15 am here I'll try to get some sleep...*glares at bunnies* but I don't really know how that's going to work.**

**Oh well. See you all next time!**

**R&R, please!**


End file.
